This application relates to a web portal, and more particularly to a voice-enabled web portal system.
Recently personal web portals, such as MyYahoo and iGoogle, have become increasingly popular. These portals enable a user to enter data, such as the user's geographic location and interests, and to have the web portal retrieve information related to those interests and/or to that location. These portals enable users to quickly gather desired data through the portal instead of individually accessing a variety of sources to gain the desired information. Some of the retrieved information comes from really simple syndication (“RSS”) feeds. However, browsing the Internet through a mobile device to access a web portal can be cumbersome. Also, if one is unable to access their computer that person is unable to access their personal web portal.